A Sailor moon Valentines Day Story
by PaperHeartNinja
Summary: This is just a random story that me and my friend made around V-day  and I just now uploaded it. Sorry about that. I'm pretty happy about how this turned out.


Serena Usagi walks down the street on Valentines Day, quite disappointed because her boyfriend, Darien didn't come and visit her or take her on a date, like he usually did every year they were together.

"Oh, Darien! Why didn't you even call me today?," the young girl wondered a loud. Her long blond hair was down today, slightly curling in spots, because her hair was always up into her usual Sailor Moon attire.

As she walked around the town, she saw the rest of her Sailor Scout friends. Sailor V, or Serena just called her Mina was staring at the cashier in the candy shop, who was giving her change from her purchase of Rainbow Chocolates. Artemis was sitting at Mina's feet, curling his tail around one of her legs with Luna beside him. She walked a bit faster, seeing she didn't want to have small talk with Mina, because she talks forever. Sailor Jupiter, or Lita, was sitting at a restaurant booth with her soon-to-be boyfriend, Andrew. Usagi didn't want to interrupt the love birds, and her pace quickened again. Surprisingly, she saw Amara and Michelle, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus and Neptune, at an arcade. They both were laughing and eating a slice of pizza while watching a very uncoordinated young boy try to play Dance Dance Revolution, but was failing miserably. Again, Usagi felt as if she would ruin the fun if she made it a party of three.

She finally stopped at a park bench, and sat down. She looked at the fountain in the middle of the whole park, then she heard footsteps. Looking over towards the source of the sound, Usagi saw Amy, or Sailor Mercury, walking with Zoisite, who she claimed to be just friends with. The young blond quickly hid behind a tree, not necessarily eavesdropping, but just avoiding being saw. "And so, I was think of going to this new seminar tomorrow night..and I was wondering..if you want to come with me?," Amy meekly asked. Usagi saw them both blush, while Zoisite answered,"Uhh..sure. Can't wait." They began discussing what the seminar was about, and soon shifted into other topics. Once Serena was out of ear-shot from the two, she dashed to her home.

At her house, she changed into more comfortable clothes, shifting from her uniform to a white long-sleeved shirt that stopped at her mid-waist. It covered her arms but let her be exposed enough for the cool air to hit her. For a bottom, she was wearing a long flowing skirt, which stopped at her ankles. Slipping on white sandals, she headed out because her mother had asked her to visit the market for her and pick up a few things. Serena agreed, seeing she was alone. While walking to the market, Usagi saw a familiar flash of black hair whip by. "Darien!," she gasped. She looked all around for her love, but he was nowhere to be found. 'It must be my mind.' she thought to herself. She kept walking to the market, thinking about if that really was Darien.

After she picked up some chicken and ramen and other things, she was finally at home, and was lying on her bed. She pulled out a red notebook and labeled the date "February 14, 2012" and began scribbling about her day and how she feels about it. At the bottom she wrote, "This was the day I really thought I we would seal it off and make ourselves an official couple..," then she drew a little broken heart, and scribbled her signature and drew a chibi self-portrait of her giving peace signs and winking. Just then Sailor Mars, or Rei-chan, came stomping into her room and then said, "YOU CAN'T BE SAD OVER A STUPID OL' BOY! YOU'RE SAILOR MOON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LITERALLY CRYING OUT LOUD!" Serena winced and tried to respond calmly and without crying, (because she is a crybaby..)"Now now, Rei-chan, no need to yell. My parents are napping down stairs and I don't want to wake them. I already have to make dinner for flunking um.. uh.. everything, but not today, my parents are going out and won't be home til tomorrow." Rei stood there for a moment but then turned on Serena's television and began watching t.v. She said while watching a new music video from a pop star named Hannah Montana (INSIDE JOKES ;D),"I could really care less, just stop crying, you big baby."Serena threw her pillow at Rei, and made her hit her head on the t.v.

"SERENA, YOUR TV IS LEAKING." "Oh, stop it Rei-chan! You love to mess with me, don't you? I was really scared!" Serena responded while uncovering her head from the blankets. "Well, I was just getting ready for our SCARY MOVIE MARATHON TONIGHT! Oh, by the way, I'm inviting all the girls over too." 'I wonder if Darien is gonna come. Will he? Does he love me? Does he even like me?' Usagi thought to herself. "HELLO!" Rei-chan was poking her in the face. Serena was slapping Rei's hand away when her phone rang. "Hello?" "It's me," Lita answered. "I'm on my way." Serena didn't even have a chance to answer, because Lita hung up.

Soon, Lita walked into her room, and jumped on the two. "You guys, Mina got a stomach virus from all those chocolates, so she can't make it tonight," Lita whined. Serena looked at Lita and said,"Guess it's Rei-chan, you and me, since Amy is at a seminar with Zoisite, and Artemis will more than likely be with Mina, and Luna is always waiting for Artemis."

Later that night,with the two remaining Sailor Scouts staying at Serena's house,Lita put in the first scary movie. "CINDY, YOUR TV IS LEAKING!" Serena shivered and accidentally burped. "Ew! Serena that smells horrible!" Rei yelled while Lita was still laughing so hard. Serena ended up giggling with Lita, while Rei crossed her arms and said, "Hmph! You're disgusting!"At 4:00am, after all the scary movies Rei had rented, Lita hopped up on turned on Serena's Wii whisper-shouting,"WOOO! FOOT BALL!"Serena waved her index finger back and forth, "Ah, ah, ah. First, we must make you and Rei-chan a Mii!" Lita sighed and handed Serena the controller. "I wanna make my person look beautiful and the best!," Rei shouted. "Just make sure mine looks like me, while it's Rei's turn, I'm going to draw," Lita said, while stretching back against Serena's headboard. "I'm hungrryyyy!," Serena shouted. "You always are. Now, you need to control your hunger, or you're gonna get fat," Rei said. Serena's eyes started to burn. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Serena you're not fat, if anything you should be eating more! I'll go make you some pancakes and spam,and whatever you have downstairs!" Lita was trying to reason with Serena, while giving Rei an evil look. Serena instantly cheered up, "Yay! Make me food! I hungy!" This was one of the many words Serena used when she was talking like a child, even though she is 16. Lita and Serena both walked downstairs, leaving Rei to make her Mii 'beautiful'. "Okay, what do you want first Serena?" Lita asked, opening the pantry door, and pulling out an apron and Serena shouted,"Spam! Spam! Spaaaam!" "So I take it you want spam, maybe?" Serena nodded her head while Lita walked over to the fridge and pulled out four cans of spam. "Geez Serena! Think you have enough spam here?" "Nuh-uh. I'm actually running quite low. Here, hand me a piece of paper." Lita handed her a piece of paper and watched her scribble, "NEED MORE SPAM MOMMY! Love, Serena :)" Rei came running down stairs yelling, "I FOUND THIS MII, AND HIS NAME WAS REAL JESUS!" Both Serena and Lita bursts out laughing while mumbling, "Rei-chan..giggle...REAL JESUS...giggle..hehe!"

After Lita had made the trio bacon, spam, pancakes, and various meats, she poured Serena a glass of Pepsi herself some coffee loaded with creamer, and Rei some milk. They all stuffed their selves until they were complete full, thanked Lita for the good 4 am buffet, and went back upstairs. While walking upstairs, Serena said, while rubbing her stomach, "I not hungy anymore! Thanks Lita!" Lita laughed and opened Serena's door. Real Jesus was still on the screen, and they all laughed very hard. Once they were done laughing, they all fell asleep either on the floor, or barely on the bed.

Okay, that was the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it! 3 This was a collab with my friend Mallery and Weegee baby 3 STARY Could you like, please stop shouting , I have a little cousin and you're on speaker. ;D


End file.
